Bionicle Wars "Dark Secrets!"
left|350pxright|350px Prolog: Allgemeines: E's gibt viele Wesen die haben ein Element, es gibt wenige die haben mehre Elelemente, es gibt noch weniger die haben alle Elemente und es gibt die Farblosen. Jene Farbloesen welche über kein Element verfügen aber gegen alle Imun sind. Sie sind für kein Orakel sichtbar und scheinen in keinen Legenden und Verheisungen zu exestieren. Doch es gibt sie, jene Jäger welche nicht durch Elementar und Maskenkräfte bezwungen werden können. Sind sind nur wenige doch diese Wenigen sind nicht ungefährlich. '''I'n Zeiten des Krieges und des Wandels schwärmen die Farblosen aus und bekämpfen jene der Mächte welche geheime Risiken darstellen und deren Schaffen ein Universum bedrohen können. Sie stellen die Mächte auf die Probe, werden da zuschlagen wo ihre Schläge besonders weh tun und viel Schaden anrichten. Für die Farblosen gelten nicht mehr die Regeln der alten Welt, für sie gelten die Regeln einer neuen Welt. Eine Welt in der Elemente als Gefahr eingestuft und bekämpft werden. Sie werden ihre eigenden Chroniken schreiben, Chroniken des Wandels und der Veränderungen. '''Dark Secrets D'''ark Secrets beschreibt tragische Ereignisse welche die Veränderungen des Universums schmerzhaft verdeutlichen. Zudem zeigen diese Verbrechen welche bevorzugt den Orden von Mata Nui treffen, das dieser sich in einer prikären Situation befinden und zum Umdenken gezwungen wird. Sonst droht er in den Grundfesten erschüttert zu werden und zusammen zu brechen. Die in dieser Saga beschriebenen Ereignisse werden vorrerst auch nicht aufgelöst werden und dienen als Grundlage für die zweite Saga. Episod I: *Geheime Intentionen "Wege in den Untergrund"' **'Geheime Intentionen 2 "The Exodus Code"' Episod II: *'The new Universe "Mata Nuis secret Plan!"' **'The new Universe "The spirit in the crystal"' ***'The new Universe "The Toa of Life return"' Episod III: *'Nothing is like it seems! 1 "Agent Tops against Mazeka! "' **'Nothing is like it seems! 2 "For the Cathedral"' ***'Nothing is like it seems! 3 "Memories of the Past!"' Episod IV: *'The Colorless Ones I "The hunt for Chosen"' **'The Colorless Ones II "Visit in Daxia!"' Episod V: *'The Tower of the Dimensions I "Tuyets nightmare"' **'The Tower of the Dimensions II "Thirtysix Toa"' Epilog: '''E's gibt Forten die sollten nie geöffntet werden und Mechanismen deren Schlaf nicht gestört werden darf. Wenn dies jedoch geschehen ist, wird irgend wo jemand dafür bezahlen. Denn ein Eingriff in das Schicksaal bleibt nie ohne Folgen. Nicht immer sind Artefakte und Zeugnisse der Vergangenheit von positiver Natur. Manche wurden von Wesen erschaffen deren Ziele bösartig sind. Manche Artefakte wollen gefunden werden um wieder die Saat des Verderbens in die Welt zu bringen. 'D'ie Wissenschaft kann viele Fragen beantworten aber nie mals werden sie alle beantworten. Wenn eine Zeit anbricht in der die Forschung und Wissenschaft an ihre Grenzen stößt und sich düstere Legenden mit der realen Welt vermischen beginnt eine neue Ära. Diese Ära wird von jenen beherscht die genug Verstand besitzen die Veränderungen zu nutzen und eventuelle Gefahren aus zu nutzen. Wenn Wissenschaft und Mythos zu einem verschmilst ist dies eine neue Einheit. Eine die für die Zukunft eine große Rolle spielen wird. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser